


Pool Party

by Forestlee



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Circle Jerk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestlee/pseuds/Forestlee
Summary: It's a ridiculously hot day at PCA, and the boy's have a fun way to cool off. Boys will be boys though, so of course they're gonna mess around.
Kudos: 9





	Pool Party

It was a scorching hot day at PCA. The air conditioners in the boys dorms were down for repairs and everyone was desperate to find a way to cool down. Dustin had been laying on his dorm room floor, wearing a tank top and shorts, and with a small fan blowing on him at it's highest setting. It wasn't enough, though. He was still overheating. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find some way cool himself down on this miserable day! He dragged himself up off the floor with a groan and decided to go check in with Chase, Logan, and Michael to see if they had any ideas to beat the heat. Dustin made his way down the hall, passing by a bunch of boys in various states of undress, all walking around like zombies, just as annoyed by the heat as he was. When he finally made it to his friends dorm and opened the door he couldn't help but laugh, of course they would come up with something ridiculous like this. "What are you guys doing?" Dustin chuckled, entering the room and closing the door behind him. "Hey!!" The guys happily replied in unison. The three boys were in nothing but their underwear, sitting in a kiddie pool they'd set up in the middle of their room, surrounded by fans and soda cans. "Wanna join us dude?" Chase called out. "Hell yeah!" Dustin giggled, pulling his tank top off over his head and unzipping his shorts letting them fall around his ankles and stepping out of them before walking over to the pool and hopping in to sit between Logan and Chase, with Michael across from him. "This is awesome!" Dustin exclaimed. "I knew you guys would come up with the best way to cool off" Michael grinned, crossing his arms "it was my idea" he said, proud of himself. "Yeah, yeah" Logan remarked as he stood up, shaking his hips side to side to get some of the water off of himself. His wet black boxer breifs clinging tightly to his body. Dustin's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Logans sizable bulge bouncing back and forth right in front of him. He noticed how thick it seemed to be, before blushing slightly and quickly looking away. Logan stepped out of the pool and went over to the mini fridge, grabbing four sodas and handing each of the guys one before sitting back down. They all thanked him and cracked open their refreshing drinks. "This is the life boys" Michael said clinking his can against Chases. "You got that right" Logan replied "now if you guys don't mind, I'm still a bit warm, I'm gonna get a little more comfortable" Logan then slipped his boxer briefs off and threw them off to the side. He leaned back casually against the inflatable pool wall letting his head fall back, closing his eyes and spreading his legs open a bit with a smug confident grin on his face. He loved being naked whenever he could. It was way more comfortable and he obviously loved to show off. "Aw, come on man!" Chase said holding out a hand in front of his eyes. "What? We're all dudes here" Logan laughed "live a little, Mattews! I dare ya!" Michael chuckled, lightly punching Chases arm "Ooh shit, he dared you dude!" Chase punched Michael back "I know how to live a little!" As they continued back and forth like that, Logan looked over at Dustin to realize he'd been staring at his dick the whole time. Dustin looked up and his heart skipped a beat knowing he'd been caught "Ah! Sorry Logan!" He apologized quickly "I didn't mean to stare! I guess you just surprised me. I haven't really seen another guys thing up close before" Dustin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay dude, you can look. I know it's impressive" he said smugly, reaching into the water the cup his dick and balls with one hand giving it a quick squeeze and shake before laughing it off. "Alright fine!" They heard Chase shout at Michael, looking back over to them to see Chase standing up and pulling down his boxers, kicking them off to the side. "See? I can hang too!" Chase said sitting back down. Dustin was surprised, he didn't think Chase would do it. He was also shocked to see that Chases cock was pretty big as well. "Alright Mathews!" Logan clapped "damn look at you letting loose" Michael said, taking off his own boxers and tossing them aside. The boys turned to look at Dustin now. "What do ya think dude? Gonna add another sausage to this stu?" Logan said, smirking at him. Dustin shrugged, laughing "yeah, yeah alright why not" he replied, pulling off his own boxers and stretching his legs out to mimic Logan. "Woooo!!" The three other boys cheered together. "Man, we're really bonding now huh?" Michael joked. They all couldn't help but laugh at the wild situation they'd put themselves in. "This actually isn't bad at all" chase remarked. "Right? it's pretty fun to just chill with your bros like this" Logan said. Dustin agreed. He couldn't believe this was happening, they all really just had their dicks out for eachother to see. he loved hanging out with the guys like this. It made him feel cool. He wasn't sure why but it was really exciting to see them all naked, too. He'd always been curious how he measured up to some of the other guys. "looks like Dustin's having a great time!" Logan laughed, taunting him. "Huh?" Dustin said snapping out of his own thoughts. Chase giggled "dude" he nudged, pointing down between Dustin's legs. The boy looked down to see his swollen cock head sticking straight up above the water. His heart sunk and he turned bright red. He quickly tried to cover it with his hands. He was so embarrassed, he didn't even realize he'd gotten hard. They all chuckled "don't worry about it, dude!" Michael said "yeah, it happens to all of us" Logan chimed in "besides you should be proud of that thing... it's actually pretty big, I'm surprised" Dustin looked down, slightly uncovering himself "really? You think so?" He said. "Totally, dude" Chase assured him. "Not as big as mine though" Logan said with a smug smirk, lifting his hips up above the water to show it off for a second. "dude, 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 bigger than yours" Chase scoffed. "It is not!" Logan protested. "Wanna bet?" Chase said, lifting an eyebrow. "You're on!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing his soft cock playing around with it while staring him down "looks like you've already got a half chub there buddy so we might as well see for sure!" Chase looked down realizing Logan was right "woah woah woah I was just joking dude!" He said slightly covering up his hardening cock with one hand. "Well I'm not" Logan antagonized, sitting up on his knees now fully stroking his dick to get it hard "scared you're gonna lose?" He said. Michael shook his head and laughed "you guys are insane" Chase sighed, he hated that Logan could get to him so easily, but he loved proving him wrong even more. He got up on his knees as well, stroking himself until he was rock hard. "You ready?" Logan said, standing up on his knees and scooting to the middle of the pool. "Yeah, I guess" Chase replied, doing the same. They stood directly in front of eachother on their knees, pressing their hard dicks down with their thumbs so they stuck straight out. They put them right next to each other to see who's was longer. They didn't show it, but they were both pretty nervous. They've never done anything like this. Their hearts were beating fast, it was actually kind of exciting. Dustin couldn't believe his two friends boners were literally inches from his face. They were both cut and really big. Chases dick was long and it curved up a bit, with a big pink head. Logans dick was thicker though, with a nice tan color that matched the rest of his skintone. Their dicks were so close they were almost touching. Chase moved up a little and the tip of his cock poked right next to the base of Logans, while Logan's dick had about an inch of space between his tip and Chase. "HA! I told you my dicks bigger! Chase cheered. "Ugh whatever, just barely" Logan said, annoyed "besides" he said "mines fatter" he grinned, grabbing his fat dick and slapping it against his palm. The loud slapping made Dustin's cock twitch. "Uhh guys" Dustin said shyly "this might be weird but umm..." Logan and Chase turned to look at him, their dicks waving in his face "what's up?" Chase questioned "could I uhmm... can I touch them? Just to see if it feels different then mine?" Chase and Logan looked at eachother "oh yeah that's right, this is your first time seeing other dudes junk" Logan said "uh yeah, go for it dude" Logan smirked proudly putting his hands on his hips. Dustin looked at them, wide eyed. Their slits staring him in the face. He reached out both his hands grabbing them both at once. He was right, it felt way different to hold someone else's cock. They were both so hard and warm. He squeezed Logan's shaft, it felt so thick and heavy compared to his own. He grabbed Logan's balls and played with them in his hand. They were big ass well, and they felt so full. While he was doing that he kind of gave Chases dick a couple strokes, lightly brushing his thumb on the underside of its glossy head. A small bead of precum dripping down from the tip. The sensation surprised Chase. He winced, letting out a small whimper. Logan snickered and nudged Chases shoulder with his own "careful Dustin, you're gonna make Chase blow his load!" Chase nudged him back harder "shut up!" Dustin examined them a little bit more before letting go. "Thanks guys! It really does feel different then touching your own!" He said. "Does it really?" Logan said, grabbing Chases dick without warning. "Dude!" Chase shouted "c'mon man, you let Dustin do it" He felt up his friends dick, stroking it several times. "Woah it does!" He said "here try it" Logan grabbed Chases hand, putting it around his own dick. "Chase reluctantly obliged, surprised to find out the were right. "Damn, who knew?" Chase said. "Guys this is getting really gay" Michael noted "shut up dude, we're just messing around" Logan laughed "here, wanna touch" he said, swinging around and sticking his dick Michaels face. "Get outta here man!" Michael chuckled, slapping Logans dick. "Ow!" Logan cried, grabbing himself. Chase and Logan sat back down. All of their cocks were sticking straight up out of the water, even Michael's. "What now?" Chase asked "honestly?" Logan replied, grabbing his own dick and stroking it "I kinda wanna take care of this now" Chase let out a laugh "what?! You're gonna jack off in front of us?" He said. "Why not?" Logan said smirking "we just fondled each others dicks it can't get any weirder" he was kinda right Chase thought. Plus his dick was getting painfully hard. "I'll join ya!" Dustin said suddenly. Chase looked over to see Dustin playing with himself. "Well I guess you're not wrong, Logan" Chase said leaning back and grabbing his dick. "Woo!! Beat that meat boys!" Logan yelled. "Michael sighed deciding to join in. It went silent for a bit, aside from the heavy breathing and small moans. They all kind of looked around at eachother while they were doing it. Dustin's dick was twitching like crazy, he was so horny watching his friends jack off in front of him. Logan started playing with his balls, precum dripping down his dick. "Unf fuck guys, I'm gonna bust soon" he moaned. "You didn't have to tell us that" Chase chuckled. "Shut up!" He replied. Michael started moaning louder "oh shit here it comes!" He yelled out, steadying himself. The boys all looked over at Michael as he started to squirt "ahh fuck me too! I'm cumming!" Logan cried out stroking his cock faster. Chase and Dustin watched intently as Logan started shooting hot thick ropes of cum all over his chest. That sent them both over the edge. Dustin and Chase blew their load at the same time watching Logan blow his. Dustin came hard, wiggling and whining as he jerked his dick as fast as he could, painting his chest with his hot jizz watching Logan and Chase do the same. Chase blew ropes so high some of it hit his face. Watching eachother cum was exhilarating. They sighed collectively, as they all layed back. Panting and covered in their own cum, they looked at eachother and smiled, chuckling lightly. "Alright... the was actually pretty fun" Chase admitted. "That's the hardest I've came in a long time" Logan said, looking down at the ropes of cum dripping down his chest. "That was awesome!" Dustin yelled out. Logan giggled giving him a lazy fist bump. "Yeah alright that was cool" Michael agreed "bonding or whatever" he said. "Let's do it again soon!" Dustin exclaimed. "Definitely" they all agreed.


End file.
